eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackguard
The title of blackguard marks the highest order of the followers of Hextor. They are the heralds of darkness, seeking to corrupt and consume even the mightiest empires. If they are unable to do so with might, they will do it from within. They seek to beguile, confuse and corrupt the unknowing people around them. Sowing distrust and hatred where there should be peace, all the while walking in the shadows and pulling the strings. Their ultimate goal will always be to end up in a place of power when the dust settles. Statistics * Hit Die: d10 * Alignment: Any * Religion: Hextor * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: All armors and shields. * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Punish Once per day, a blackguard can choose to punish a foe that stands in his way to power. As a swift action, the blackguard chooses one target within sight to punish. The blackguard adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to his attack and damage rolls made against the target of his punishment. In addition, while punish is in effect, the blackguard gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC against attacks made by the target of the punishment. The blackguard’s punishment effect remains until the target of the punishment is dead or the next time the blackguard rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the blackguard may use punish one additional time per day. Ambition This represents the power that is driving the blackguard; this is the power that fuels the abilities he gains from Hextor. As they say, the more ambition the stronger the power of a blackguard. The blackguard gains power equal to level + charisma modifier, and can use these points on any ability he has been granted as he sees fit. Prey Upon A blackguard can use prey upon to infuse himself with new vitality when the need arises. As a move action the blackguard can make a touch attack against a living creature, if the attack hits, he can drain 1d6 points of life for every 2 blackguard levels. The target can make a fort save dc 10 + half blackguard level + cha modifier to receive half damage. This ability costs 2 ambition to use. Blood Oath Every blackguard must make oaths to Hextor to gain his grace, usually two oaths is required by Hextor, but sometimes Hextor is in a foul mood and require even more (gms discretion). Should a blackguard fail to uphold his oaths, he will lose all his class abilities. The only way to return to grace is by doing a rigorous task set to him, by his church or an intermediary from the divine. He can also seek redemption from a powerful follower of the faith. The person doing the atonement most certainly demands some sort of sacrifice, be it service, money or a favor owed. Oath examples: These are just examples, there is a multitude of oaths, a player and gm agrees to the oaths that fit the chosen god and character. Oath examples * Abuse the innocent: You swear an oath that you will abuse and destroy innocents when you can. This might be tricking good people into trusting you with their life savings, or simply abusing a local position of power. * Cull the righteous: You swear an oath to hunt down and cull people of a certain religion, deity, or cult or just try to corrupt and kill as many good people as you can manage. * Cull the weak: You swear an oath to sacrifice a number of people every month/year. * Commit Genocide: Your god might hold a special grudge against another race or kingdom, and you swear an oath that you will hunt and kill every person of that race, or ascend to power and then tear down this kingdom. * Greed: You swear an oath to amass large amounts of wealth, and you will by the divine oath offer half of your amassed wealth to your god. Will of the Ambitious At 2nd level, the blackguard gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. In addition, a blackguard can now choose to hide his own aura from prying eyes, this works just like the nondetection spell, except that it only conceals your alignment, and the caster level check to reveal your alignment is 15 + your blackguard level. Hextor’s Will The blackguard is so sure of his own prowess and the blessings of Hextor that he fears nothing, be it monsters or men. The blackguard is immune to all fear effects. Sight of the Deceiver At 3rd level a blackguard is starting to get well versed in the art of deceiving and scheming for power. He now adds half his blackguard level to bluff, diplomacy, intimidate and sense motive checks. In addition he gains dark vision 60ft., even through magical darkness. Unholy Steed Upon reaching 4th level, the blackguard gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve in his raise to power. This mount is usually a heavy warhorse (for a Medium blackguard) or a war pony (for a Small blackguard). Once per day, as a full-round action, the blackguard may magically call his mount from Hextors realm. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the blackguard and remains for 2 hours per blackguard level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the blackguard may release a particular mount from service (if it has grown too old to join his crusade, for instance). Each time the mount is called, it appears in perfect health, regardless of how much time has passed. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed (including barding, saddle, saddlebags, and the like). Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Equal to a spell level 1/3 the blackguard’s level. Should the blackguard’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The blackguard may not summon another mount for thirty days or until he gains a blackguard level, whichever comes first. Using this ability to call a mount cost 1 ambition point per use. The mount uses the stats of a druid’s animal companion to determine the stats and progression of the mount. It has a starting intelligence of 6 that increase by 1 every 4th level. Hextors Fury At level 5 the blackguard can unleash the fury of Hextor upon his opponents, allowing the blackguard to enhance his weapon as a move action. This ability only works on Hextors favored weapon the flail, and only when the blackguard is wielding it. The blackguard can spend 2 ambition to activate this ability, and it lasts for 5 rounds when activated. Level 5: +1d6 cold damage. Level 8: +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage, this bonus stacks with permanent enhancement bonus on a magic item, up to maximum +5. Level 11: +2 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. Duration increases to 10 rounds. Level 14: +2d6 cold damage. Level 17: +3 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. Level 20: The weapon gains the speed special ability. Duration increases to 1 min/ level. Aura of Suppression When the blackguard gains this ability, he can unleash his true presence, and watch in joy and pride as those of lesser minds squirm and beg at his mere request. The blackguard can use this aura as a swift action, and maintain it indefinitely. Once the blackguard has activated this aura, opponents of the blackguard within 150 feet radius centered on him, must make a will save dc 10 + half blackguard level + cha modifier or be stricken by his presence, should they fail the save, they will act as though they are shaken (-2 to attack, saves, skills and ability checks). And in social interaction they will get a penalty on all social skills against the blackguard equal to his charisma bonus. In addition, a blackguard can now choose to hide his own aura Flames of Ambition Nothing can stop the blackguard, least of all sickness or poison. The blackguard is immune to all diseases and poisons. Compel the Weak The blackguard has gained so much power and ambition that he can compel weaker beings to do his bidding with just a glance. This works like the Dominate Person spell in core rulebook, except, you can only keep a victim dominated for 1 round/level. The victim has to be within line of sight for the duration. Should you lose line of sight, the effect ends. This ability costs 4 ambition to activate, and it’s a standard action. Aura of Domination This aura works exactly like aura of suppression, but in addition to its shaken effect, creatures that are 10 or more HD below the blackguard and fail their save are compelled to kneel down, and can only speak when spoken to. The area of effect also increases to 450 feet centered on the blackguard. Steed of Darkness When this boon is granted to the blackguard’s steed, it grows wings. The nature of the wings vary, some steeds sprout bone wings, some sprout bat wings or raven black feathers. The steed gains the ability to fly with good maneuverability, and a speed of 80 feet. Command the Undeserving Command the undeserving works just like command the weak, except you can target any creature with 5 or more intelligence. The duration is also increased to 1 min/ level. This ability costs 6 power to activate. Tyrant of Hextor This is the epiphany of a blackguard’s ascension. When the blackguard is granted this boon a part of his soul descends and is marked by Hextor. As a full round action, the blackguard can open himself up to the will of Hextor. When doing this, it changes his appearance into a large 6 armed monstrosity of a human; He gains +4 size bonus to strength, +4 size bonus to constitution and a +4 divine bonus to charisma. In addition he gains 2 extra slam attacks, these attacks uses full base attack bonus and deals 2d6 + str points of damage. Maintaining this form drains 2 power/ round. Category:Classes